A Million Years of Love
by Going Out of Business
Summary: Falling in love with someone who isn't even born yet is hard. Falling in love with someone who is long dead is just as hard. But with love, nothing can't be done. With love, everything is possible for love can't only move mountains, it can also leap through time. [18OC] /EDITED/


**Author's Note: **I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! Please beware of errors, OOCness and mistakes. If you spot some or find some things awkward or going wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me so that I'll be able to make the necessary correction. Thank you very much.

Before you continue reading, please take note that this is an OC Story [18OC]. I promise I'll do my best to prevent my OC from becoming a Mary Sue, so, uhm, please don't give up on me, I guess? XD

Regardless, Thank you lots! I hope you enjoy reading! :3

* * *

_**~ Chapter 1: The Tears of the Sky [EDITED] ~**_

* * *

Droplets of rain splat against the window glass as five people gathered in the room where the described window is located, surrounding a small bed somewhere at the northern center part of the mentioned room.

As the thunder roared storm and the lightning signaled bad weather, the facial expressions of the five screamed helplessness while their auras indicated sorrow as the person lying on the bed they are surrounding, remained motionless and pale.

"Is the boss really going to die?" a meek voice broke through the silence.

The owner of the voice received no proper reply. Everyone in the room remained silent. Some even began to break down in tears. Eventually, the owner of the voice interpreted their reaction as 'yes' and soon, tears began to form at the perimeters of his eyes.

This can't be happening. Their boss can't possibly be dying. Rima della Luna can't possibly be dying... no way.

_The beloved sky of Lacrima Famiglia can't possibly be coming to an end._

* * *

As the five mourned in hopelessness, Rena della Luna, the Sky Guardian's adopted sister, the boss's right-hand man and Lacrima Famiglia's Rain Guardian, sat on a bench with her pet rabbit located in the garden of the mansion and sadly reminisced of how things used to be before all these happened. Allowing the rain to soak her, she also allowed tears to gush out of her emerald eyed. _'Rima, I'm sorry I can't do anything for you. I'm so useless, aren't I?'_ she mentally apologized as she continued to weep silently thus began to gently stroke the rabbit resting on her lap.

Tears continued falling from her eyes. Almost each and every teardrop that fell from her eyes hit the ground and blended with the rain until it dissolved and transformed into pure water –almost all of them ended up with the same destiny, almost all, except for one that gracefully fused with a raindrop this fell on her ring.

Occupied with the thought of her best friend dying –and the realities of it, she did not notice that her ring began absorbing the teardrop and started glowing, she only realized that her ring was already acting up when she felt something cool envelope her hand, which in reality is actually rain flame coming out of her ring and surrounding her hand.

"What in the name of–" stunned by what is currently going on, the brunette was about to curse when all of a sudden, the crystal bells on her rabbit's collar began emitting the same flame her ring is emitting which cut her halfway through her sentence.

Taken aback by everything that is currently going on, she ended up leaning back too much and falling on her butt. Out of instinct, her eyes closed –which somewhat helped in feeling the impact less. Groaning a bit, she reached out to her lower back and rubbed it gently. By the time she opened her eyes, the flame was no more, so was her rabbit and before her stood a young lad with snow white hair and sea blue eyes, wearing a blue raincoat with white accents, a pair of blue rain boots with white accents too and the same collar as her rabbit with the same bells attached, carrying sheltering under a blue umbrella with white accents as well.

"The rain's duty is to help the sky express its emotions. There is no greater honor for the rain that to be able to help the sky in expressing things it can't express with words…" the boy monotonously muttered. Dramatically, he put his vacant hand inside his right pocket and pulled out a… carrot, "Master, you've called, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked and began munching on the carrot.

Judging from what she is currently seeing right now, Rena cannot be mistaking, her eyes widened as her mouth gaped a bit, "Rain… you're Rain my rabbit, aren't you?" her expression instantly changed from shocked to stoic, thus spoke in a monotonous voice as she pointed at the boy in blue.

"Bingo. I'm quite amazed that you're not shocked." the supposedly rabbit replied in monotone as he took a bite from his carrot stick.

"I was shocked, but then I remembered reading about something like this occurring in the life of the first generation Lacrima Famiglia Rain Guardian, so, I was able to recover from my shock quickly." she explained in a flat tone. "Ahh, anyway…" she started off, setting aside their previous topic, "You asked me if there's anything I can help you with, right?"

The boy only nodded.

"Ahh, then, can you help me find a cure for Rima's illness? Better yet, can you cure her?" she straightforwardly asked, not bothering to go around the bushes.

After chewing the last chunk of carrot left and gulping it, the boy wiped his lips with a blue handkerchief he got from his pocket. After returning it there, he turned his gaze on the emerald eyed brunette before him and replied in the same straightforward manner he was asked, "I can't cure her. Nothing from this time can cure that illness; however, there was a cure."

The brunette arched a brown brow, "_Was_?" she repeated interrogatively.

"Yes, _was _–The Vongola Rings."

the supposedly rabbit dryly informed as he magically pulled out a carrot stick from his pocket and began munching on it like the bunny he is supposed to be. Soundly eating the carrot, he blankly stared at his master in the eyes.

A small frown managed to make its way to the girl's immensely stoic face. In a voice wherein frustration is slightly evident, she spoke, "The rings of the legendary Vongola? You've got to be kidding me, right? Those things had been destroyed, long before I was even born. If I'm not mistaking, an estimation of a million years had already passed by since those rings have been destroyed. Is there no other cure?"

Twirling his hair using his index finger, the boy gulped on what he was chewing and continued to emotionlessly stare at his master. After hearing and absorbing his master's statement, he replied in monotone, "The truth is, the real cure is the collection of flames from all the Vongola Rings –not exactly the rings themselves. Regardless, other than the collection of flames from the Vongola Rings, there is no other cure."

With a calm and collected expression plastered back on her face, the Rain Guardian sharply glanced at her partner as she, too, began twirling her hair around her index finger, "The fact that you're feeding me information about all these things means it's not impossible for me to collect those flames, right? And you're going to help me do it, right? And you wouldn't say no, would you?" she flatly bombarded him with questions.

A tiny smile was able to crawl up the boy's lips, "You've got it all figured out, haven't you master?" he let out a small 'hn' –indicating that he's quite impressed at his master's performance– thus folded his arms and nodded to himself.

The brunette finally decided to get up from the ground she was currently sitting on. Coolly, she approached a nearby bush and plucked off a fruit from it thus slowly walked towards her supposedly rabbit, "Apparently, I have. Now, tell me 'what do I have to do and how are you going to help me'." she demanded calmly, determination evident in her icy voice, as she handed the piece of fruit to the albino haired lad.

Taking the fruit from his master's hand, the pet took a bite, "Say master, have you ever been to Japan, Namimori –to be more specific?" he asked, mouth filled with a chunk of yummy edible object.

Confused, Rena only blinked at first. In the end, she answered anyway, "Uhh, yeah, several times. Rima loves to visit Namimori once in a while and drag me along every time she does."

"Does master know how to speak, read and write Japanese fluently?" again, Rain asked.

The girl blinked in confusion at first. Eventually, the right-hand man decided to answer anyway, "Well, yeah… Rima taught me to. She said I had to so that I won't run into trouble much while we're in Japan– w-wait a minute, what's with all the questions?" finally, she decided to pop the question, in monotone with a slight interrogative tone.

Rain finished up the fruit that his master had given him. After doing so, in a normal and not so icy tone, he blurted out, "If that's the case, then there's nothing much to worry. You'll definitely do just fine."

"What do you mean by that?" Rena asked, raising a brow.

"We're going to Namimori… Namimori one million years back that is."…

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1:**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello there everyone! I'm kind of a bit nervous right now since it's been a long time since I last wrote a fanfic -a fanfic with an OC too. I hope that so far, I haven't screwed things up for you.

To those who had already read this story quite some time earlier and have noticed the difference, to answer your question, if you have any; Yes, I have edited this story. I removed the monologue and combined chapters 1 and 2. Sorry if it had brought any inconvenience to you. /bows apologetically.

Anyway, before I end this note, I kind of have a favor...

Please give me your most honest opinions, if it's not much of a trouble. Harsh, mild, gentle or whatsoever, I don't mind as long as your intentions are pure and your opinions are honest and from the bottom of your heart.

I'll do my best next chapter! Please help me become a better writer!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing this fanfic! Hope ya stay tuned, ciao!


End file.
